This invention relates to fluoride-coated dental floss and, more particularly, to a process for coating dental floss with a fluoride composition and the product of that process.
One of the most successful methods for caries reduction is the application of fluoride to tooth surfaces. Once on the enamel surface, the fluoride-containing compound is effective in reducing dental caries due to remineralization of the enamel surface, fluoride substantivity, and bactericidal/static activity caused by the alteration of plaque bacterial metabolism. Of the three most readily available commercial fluorides, sodium fluoride (NaF), Acidulated Phosphate Fluoride (APF), and stannous fluoride (SnF.sub.2), SnF.sub.2 has been determined to be the most effective bactericidal agent. Sodium fluoride is believed to be more effective in strengthening the enamel surface of the teeth.
Another method of caries reduction for interproximal surfaces is the regular use of dental floss. Dental floss cleans the interproximal tooth surface by physical removal of plaque colonies, thus reducing the source of tooth decay.
In recent years, many investigators have attempted to combine the anticaries action of topical fluoride application and flossing by coating the dental floss itself with fluoride. Patients flossing with fluoride-impregnated floss will, in effect, be delivering the fluoride directly to the interproximal tooth surfaces and, more importantly, to subgingival areas where many periodontopathogens reside. In 1977, Chaet and Wei demonstrated that, by using an APF-impregnated dental floss, patients could increase their interproximal fluoride content three-fold over basal levels. In addition, the number of interproximal areas harboring Streptococcus mutans was reduced significantly after treatment with fluoride-impregnated dental floss. Previous in vitro studies have shown that, when floss is coated with a mixture of SnF.sub.2 ( 1500 ppm F.sup.-) in glycerin and water-soluble wax, a non-selective bactericidal effect against supragingival plaque microorganisms could be obtained. But in vitro, as well as in vivo studies, have indicated that such fluoride activity is short-lived (5-7 days).